


how kendall morgan became an official member of the cuddle puddle

by GreenMuffinRanger (FuzzyPurplePenguins)



Series: Jurassic Days [11]
Category: Power Rangers Dino Charge
Genre: Kendall Morgan & Her Baby Rangers, More Like Kendall Bonding With The Team, Team Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-15 22:37:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3464615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuzzyPurplePenguins/pseuds/GreenMuffinRanger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You had a rough time today. The battle was tough. I know for a fact you all sleep better together in the...cuddle puddle."</p><p>or: 3 times Kendall was there after the rangers had nightmares, and 1 time when she actively prevented bad dreams (with the cuddle puddle)</p>
            </blockquote>





	how kendall morgan became an official member of the cuddle puddle

**Author's Note:**

> I was prompted "nightmares" and I wanted to include Kendall and Koda more then I had, so this was born.
> 
> This takes place both before and after "the scientific term".
> 
> NOW, for timeline purposes, a huge chunk of time happens between 1x03 "A Fool's Hour" and 1x04 "Return of the Caveman". Everything up until "the grandma sweater" happens during that chunk of time.
> 
> Enjoy!

_one: koda_

It's a late night at the Dinolair, and silence mostly reigns through the lab as Kendall Morgan sits at her desk, computer in front of her.

She's reading through the rangers' energy output levels from the battle that had concluded mere hours before when suddenly a loud roar rips through the silence.

The twenty six year old leaps to her feet and hurriedly crosses the lab, pausing at the mouth of the cave Koda lives in before slowly entering.

The blue ranger is kneeling in a corner, staff in front of him as his eyes dart back and forth, searching for some unseen threat.

"Koda?" She speaks softly, adjusting her glasses as she steps farther into the cave, keeping her hands up.

The dark-haired male's gaze darts up, and then he relaxes fractionally upon seeing the doctor. "Kendall. I...sorry."

"Nightmare?" The mentor asks as she crosses the cave further and sits down on the floor.

Koda nods. "Falling. Never stop. Keep..."

Kendall, who had heard of how Koda acquired the blue energem and then plummeted, seemingly to his death (only to be frozen as the world spun on without him), sighs, and lays a hand on the blue ranger's shoulder after only a second of hesitation. "It was just a dream, Koda. You know the team would never let that happen again."

"Yes. I know," The caveman says. "But...so real. Felt..."

"Like it was happening all over again?" Kendall asks.

"Yes."

The brunette stands up, brushes off her pants. "I'm going to be working quite late. Do you want to take your pelts out and lay them on the main floor of the lab?"

Koda smiles at her, and before she can even blink he's lifting her off the ground in a tight hug.

Kendall freezes briefly, but relaxes and allows herself to hug him back.

"You've got a family now, Koda. You'll never be alone again if I can help it."

_**xxxxxxxxxx** _

_ two: chase _

Without fail, every single day, Kendall is the first one to arrive at the Dinolair.

Barring Koda, who lives there, and Keeper, who "exists on another plane", she arrives at six thirty every morning.

So, company is the last thing she expects when she steps through the doors that connect to the museum, only to glance up from her phone in hand and stop.

Because across the lab from her, working on the Dino Cycles (at six thirty in the morning) is Chase.

The team hadn't had another movie marathon/sleepover the night before, and everyone else had been long gone by the time Kendall left.

Which means he had arrived at some point in the early hours of the morning when he was usually always late. Sometimes by hours.

Pulling herself together, she resumes her stride across the lab, settling her bag and phone down on her desk.

"Good morning, Chase."

The New Zealander visibly startles, barely missing smacking his head on the cycle as he slides out from under it.

"Miss Morgan," He looks a bit like a child who just got caught with their hand in the cookie jar. "You're early."

"Incorrect," Kendall says, turning around to face him. "I arrive at six thirty every day, but you, Chase, are incredibly early, which is odd considering you are usually the last to show up."

Chase winces a little bit. "Just, didn't sleep that much last night."

At all, Kendall surmises.

The brown-haired female observes the eighteen year old before turning her attention back to her computer. "You went through quite the trauma yesterday. Not a fan of enclosed spaces either, I assume."

"...not really."

"So every time you close your eyes-"

"-I'm back in the cage," Chase says sitting down on her desk. Kendall's brow furrows, but she doesn't bother telling him to get off.

It's not the time.

"I know everyone got to me as soon as possible," Chase says. "But there was a point where I thought you'd cut your losses and...leave me."

"Nonsense," Kendall says, flicking through her folders. "It would be incredibly inefficient to replace you as black ranger, not to mention having to find a replacement power source since the black energem bonded to you."

"Thanks," Chase says, a bit sarcastically. "It warms my heart to know that."

Kendall sighs and looks back up at him. "While I'll admit I was a little perturbed when I learned you had bonded with the black energem, I no longer feel that way. You are an asset to this team, Chase Randall, and not replaceable. Although your constant flirting does irk me."

Chase opens his mouth, and Kendall holds up her hand.

"We will never speak of this again," She informs the black ranger, and then heads back upstairs to get the museum ready to open for the day.

_**xxxxxxxxxx** _

_three: tyler_

"NO! **_DAD_**!"

Kendall's out of her chair in an instant, striding across the Dinolair until she reaches Tyler, sprawled out on the folded out couch.

"Tyler," She says, and grabs his shoulder. "Wake up. It's just a dream."

The red ranger's eyes shoot open and he reaches out; Kendall grabs one of his hands with her free one.

Tyler stares at her, and Kendall squeezes his hand. "It's okay, Tyler."

"I-Fury," He says. "I saw him kill my dad."

Kendall's heart squeezes, and she sighs. "We don't know what happened to your dad, Tyler. But I do promise we're never going to let Fury hurt anyone ever again. You know that."

"Yeah," The red ranger says, and exhales slowly. "I know."

Kendall squeezes his hand once more, and lets go. "I was going to make some tea. Do you want a cup?"

"Uh, sure," Tyler says, then looks slightly confused as Kendall picks the red blanket up off the floor, laying it gently next to him.

"I'll be right back," She promises. "And Tyler: it wasn't real. No matter how real it seemed."

The red ranger nods slowly, and Kendall gives him a small smile before heading for the kitchen.

**_xxxxxxxxxx_ **

_\+ 1_

"...Miss Morgan?"

Kendall looks up from her book, and her gaze lands on the five teenagers she's mentoring, who are gaping at her and the Dinolair.

She'd pushed the couch into the middle of the room, unfolding it into the futon, before piling blankets, pillows, and two of Koda's pelts on the mattress. She'd then set her cozy high-backed reading chair next to the couch and was curled up in it, a blanket over her lap and several books balanced at the arm.

"You're back," She says. "Excellent job out in the field today."

"What is going on?" Riley asks.

"I called your cousin, Riley; informed him you'd be spending the night with friends," She turns the page in her book, then sighs when they all just continue to stare at her.

"You had a rough time today. The battle was tough. I know for a fact you all sleep better together in the...cuddle puddle."

"See, I told you it was the scientific term," Chase says, and groans when Shelby elbows him.

"In order for you all to keep performing at your best, you need continuous nights of restful sleep. Get in."

Koda beams and rips off his shirt and sandals, landing on the mattress and rolling over until his head rests against the fabric of her chair. Kendall smiles softly at him as one of his hands curl around her ankle, but she quickly buries it in her book.

Soft thumps alert her to everyone else climbing into the futon; minutes later, a glance up reveals Shelby laying half on Tyler, who's head is right next to Chase's. The black ranger has both arms wrapped around Riley, who's legs are entangled with Koda's.

They're all fast asleep.

"Sleep well," She murmurs into the silence, and closes her book so she too can curl up and fall asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I know I'm not the only one who got prompted "nightmares", but we are a nice little fandom and there was no stepping on toes. WE SHOULD BE ALLOWED TO WRITE THE SAME PROMPT IF WE WANT.


End file.
